bigwindupfandomcom-20200214-history
(EP23) Precisely (Anime)
"Precisely" (ゲンミツに "Genmitsu ni") is the twenty-third episode of season one. Synopsis Nishiura is desperate now to get their batters onto the plates in order to have a chance at winning. The team hangs in the game long enough for Tajima to have one more at bat chance, with two runners on third and second base, and two outs. Tajima is finally able to hit Takase’s sinker, thus allowing Nishiura to take back the lead with two runs. Summary Episode starts with a short recap of the game and runs scored thus far. The cheer squad cheers for "Takaya." Abe swings and misses, then watches another strike. Hanai makes his intentions of winning obvious at the bench with Sakaeguchi, who thinks it's incredible that the score is so close. The Nishiura bench is on their feet, rooting for Abe to get a base hit. Next pitch is a ball. Abe gets a hit down the thirdbase line. Abe makes it to first before the throw. Izumi goes for a safety bunt as Abe races to second. Izumi barely beats out the firstbaseman. Runners on first and second no outs. Sakaeguchi's up next. Anticipating that Nishiura will try to steal upon Tajima’s signal, the coach allows Kazuki a pitchout. Tajima notices the catcher's shift in position. As soon as the pitch touches Kazuki’s mitt, he throws the ball to third, sending out a clear signal to Tajima that they will not allow third to be stolen. Sakaeguchi bunts the next two pitches foul. Momoe signals to bunt again and expect a fastball. Noticing Sakaeguchi's reluctance, Suyama calls timeout and tells Sakaeguchi not to worry about a forkball since they haven't thrown one since the fourth inning. Before ending the timeout, a nervous Sakaeguchi takes off his glove and takes Suyama’s hand. Suyama gives him resounding encouragement that he can do it. Sakaeguchi manages to put down a bunt, helping the runners advance to second and third with one out. Momoe thinks it would be difficult for Suyama to bunt pitches that Sakaeguchi had problems with. Suyama tries to focus on the fastball. He swings and misses twice. Then strikes out looking at a sinker. Tajima comes in with two outs. Hanai, Mizuntani, and Mihashi give Tajima some serious cheering. Tajima obliges with the good guy pose, causing all three guys to blush. Shiga reminds Hanai that he needs to prepare as he is up next. The crowd is riled up and the chanting for Tajima continues. Junta thinks about what he will do after the games, which includes eating and sleeping .Tajima fouls off the first pitch then takes a strike. All eyes are on Tajima. Junta delivers a sinker. Tajima adjusts his grip midway through his swing and he sends the ball flying deep into leftfield. Abe runs home to score, Izumi soon follows! Nishiura takes the lead! The Nishiura bench and crowd goes wild, praising Tajima for his incredible hit! Kazuki analyzes the hit, recalling how Tajima adjusted his grip. The Tosei coach also acknowledges that it was not their fault but his for not intentionally walking Tajima. The coach signals Kazuki to talk to Junta. Tajima takes off as Hanai swings and misses the sinker. Hanai strikes out, making it three outs, Nishiura goes on the defensive. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1